Daughter Of The Creator
by Crzzyg1rl776
Summary: Hope finally turn 18...Her turning 18 took 18,000 years. She finally gets to choose a mate. She chooses Artemis. Follow them on their adventures of love.
1. Chapter: 1

The Creators Daughters Mate

**GirlxGirl **

**Pairing: OCxArtemis**

**Rated: M**

*** If you have something against women with male genitals DO NOT READ ***

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

I watched my future mate carefully as her and her hunters trapped a monster," She is quite the goddess, daughter." I smiled turning to my father Chaos," Yes…Yes she is father that why I chose her…"

" Well in 3 hours she'll officially be yours." He stated I shifted on my throne," Her oath is fake father, how do you think she'd react?"

" I don't know with this girl." " Only the fates." I laughed out," Well…Ill need to give her a gift." An idea popped into my head smiling I said," Ill be off father."

Arriving at the Sky people instantly came to my assistance," Yes…I need Zoë Nightshade."

Being led by an attractive lady I must say we arrived at a field," She is over by the tree." I smiled and thanked her.

" Zoë Nightshade?" she looked up the bowed lowly," Y-Yes?" " Rise, you are not in trouble." I smiled she looked at me," May I ask, Why are you here?" " Well I'm getting you out of here. A gift for Artemis." Zoë's mind raced I could feel it and then found the answer.

" Yes I am finally 18, and I chose your goddess as my mate." " I hope you do not mind?" Zoë bowed her head," Thee has chosen wisely." I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder," You will need to learn how to move again in the physical world being dead for years…"

Zoë smiled gratefully," Hold on." I pulled Zoë into my chest holding her, then flashing to my palace.

" I will give you time to relax back into your mortal body, after all your learning I will turn you into a god, so Artemis will not lose you." " Thank you." Zoë said before falling asleep exhausted.

_**Third P.O.V**_

A vortex opened with a _**BANG **_making all the Olympians jump slightly," L-Lord Chaos!" Zeus said nervously," None of you are in trouble!" Chaos announced," My daughter has finally chosen her mate…It is a she." all the males put their heads down," Starts with an A."

" _**Artemis**_." the hunters cheered loudly," What." Artemis said in shock," Shock I see?" Chaos smiled softly at his daughter as she emerged from the vortex, wearing a pair of tinted glasses smiling she said," Is there a…Problem?" Artemis blushed.

" Ah…Uh No!" she spoke quickly Hope removed her glasses showing her silver mixed with red eyes," I also have a gift for you, lets just say…she's been a very lonely huntress."

_**Artemis's P.O.V**_

I followed behind Hope slowly still a bit shaken up, and a bit of fear," Artemis I can since your fear-" she stopped and faced me and cupped my face in her hands," You're my mate I'd never hurt you…May I kiss you?"

I blushed harshly and nodded hesitantly.

My first kiss. She pulled away and I felt lonely," C'mon." she grabbed my hand in her rough but soft hand.

" This is my palace, and only the people I say go in but you will have access whenever." she looked at me and smiled I noticed her eyes were now a sea green color.

In awe at her eye's I asked," Your eyes…They-" " Changed, yes they do that, some times a mood is a conflicted with them…So you'll have to figure out what they mean." she winked as her eyes turned a shade of violet.

_Violet: Playful _

" Now your gift…Do you trust me?" _I only met you like 20 minutes ago_," I know you only met me 20 minutes ago…Were mates…Trust me okay?" _Could she really just stay out of my mind_," I should give you your space…Ah your gift."

I looked up as…" ZOE!" she smiled I engulfed her into a hug," My beloved huntress…How?" I looked back.

" Hey, I'm the creators daughter I do whatever whenever." her eye's turned a dark shade of blue," Ill let you two get caught up."

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

**LOCATION: CAMP-HALF-BLOOD**

I walked into the big house and Chiron smiled at me, but the new camper was a arrogant prick," Who are you?!" he snapped.

" Shut up _Boy_." he seethed," HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THE SON OF POSEIDEN!"

" Oh my gods! I'm so scared." I faked sarcastically," I'm Hope…Daughter of the creator Chaos." he stepped back a little," Mark please apologize."

" Uh…Sorry-" I punched him through the wall just as Artemis came through.


	2. Chapter: 2

The Creators Daughters Mate

**GirlxGirl **

**Pairing: OCxArtemis**

**Rated: M**

*** If you have something against women with male genitals DO NOT READ ***

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

" Yes Artemis?" I said," Uh…never mind." I snapped my fingers and the hole was repaired," I am sorry Chiron…The fool brought it upon his self I will be back this evening and please tell me what medical supplies you need I will replace them." Chiron smiled gratefully.

I grabbed Artemis's hand and flashed her into her throne on Olympus.

_**Third P.O.V**_

Stepping out of the portal now wearing a biker jacket, finger cut gloves, black skinny jeans, black tented glasses, and black Jordan's," Zeus." her voice thundered as Zeus jumped slightly," Y-Yes Milady!"

Hope smirked as fear radiated off of the king," There is a problem I really need to resolve."

" Hestia?" Hope spoke softly turning to face the goddess of the hearth," Yes Hope?" " I am going to give you a throne on the council."

" BUT!" Zeus thundered Hope glared at him menacingly," Hell…I should make you even more powerful, but for now there is now 13 Olympians."

" Thank you Hope." Hestia spoke softly from the hearth nearby," Of course Hestia."

" Now time to talk to the fates." she sighed.

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

I sighed that was way to long to simply make Zoë's string of life golden.

" Hope where are you?" I heard Artemis say in my mind…Of course Artemis had no idea I could hear her…I smiled at the thought of Artemis not wanting to be away from me for a long period of time.

Flashing into her hunters camp, I was the center of attention now wearing a silver jacket, with a long silver tank top underneath, silver skinny jeans, and timber boots.

Walking towards Artemis's tent receiving glances from hunters that were not at the meeting.

I went into Artemis's tent and looked at Artemis as she brushed her long auburn hair getting ready to sleep…she was currently wear a silver sports bra and silver panties," I like what I see." I growled out seductively…Hey I get horny easily!

She turned to me and blushed deeply," Uh…Thanks?" I stepped towards her licking my lips making sure she knew what I wanted," Hope." she spoke before I silence her with a kiss putting my hands on her hips.

_**Third P.O.V**_

Artemis ran her hands through Hopes dirty blonde hair moaning as Hope sucked on her neck.

Hope pushed her onto the bed before she relised…she never had Artemis's fake oath revoked.

Artemis had closed her eye's breathing heavily her core burning with need. She opened her eye's confused," Artemis…" Hope growled out almost panting from lack of touch," We need to revoke it."

Artemis whined softly," So…you do want me." Artemis nodded she opened her eye's only to be met with…Pink eye's.

**===========================SEMI-LEMON=======================**

Hope got onto her knees and pulled Artemis's legs so that Artemis's sex was close to her face, she could smell the arousal and it drove her crazy.

She ripped of Artemis's panties earning a yelp of surprise," Those were my-" Artemis's breath hitched Hope had stuck her tongue into the folds of her pussy," You taste so good." Artemis blushed," Artemis…I'm only using tongue cause when I do penetrate you…I want you to have the FULL experience."

Hope licked her sensitive area once again earning a moan from the goddess, Artemis was pushing Hope's head with such force into her sex that a mortals head would have flattened on the spot, Hope licked around before she found a nub.

She was curious to what it was so she licked it and to her surprise Artemis screamed in ecstasy before her juices ran out and Hope happily licked them up.

**=========================END OF SEMI-LEMON **How was it?

" Hope you've got a little problem yourself…Hope looked down and seen a tent in her pants," My little friend will go away in a while." Artemis laughed softly.

" I love you."


	3. Chapter: 3

The Creators Daughters Mate

**GirlxGirl **

**Pairing: OCxArtemis**

**Rated: M**

*** If you have something against women with male genitals DO NOT READ ***

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

I was reading when I heard the door to my library open," Yes Zoë?" I asked without looking up from my book," How did you know?"

" 1: I can since you 2: there are only two people I allow in my palace without asking that's you and Artemis."

" I need to tell you something…" I looked up into the eyes of her," Yes?" her heartbeat quickened," I-I…" I arched a eyebrow at her," Ilikeyou." she said quickly I replayed it in my mind slowly," I Like You."

My eye widened in surprise," Oh." " you don't have to like me back." she added quickly I did have feeling for her as the same for Artemis…I wonder how she'd react if she would have to share me.

A single tear fell down Zoë's cheek," I like you to…Ill see if Artemis minds sharing me." she looked at me and smiled brightly," No kissing yet Zoë…" Zoë giggled softly.

" So…Artemisssss." Artemis raised an eyebrow," Iwaswonderingifyoucouldsharemewithzoe!" I spoke quickly.

A confused look was on her face," I was wondering if you could….Perhaps…share me with Zoë."

Artemis's face with stale no emotion it sorta frightened me," Will we both get attention." " Everyday." I spoke she looked at me," Grey eyes…Truthfulness." I smiled at her she leaned towards me and kissed me softly then pulled away," Go…Tell her."

Me and Zoë got a bit to excited and was being confronted by Artemis…everything pointed to the make-out session there was a number of broken vases, me and Zoë's hair was ruffled in a mess, the couch was broken, the table was broken…we both had the scent of arousal on us…so it pointed to the extreme make-out we had.

" Care to explain?" Artemis said looking around," Well…There was a lot of tongue-" " NOT THAT! NEVERMIND!"

A minute later Artemis was attacking my swollen lips, and Zoë sucked on my neck, luckily I couldn't get hickys.

A tent formed in my pants," I really need to get that oath removed." I growled out Artemis was currently kissing my jaw-line Zoë on my neck," I'm getting it removed right now." I snapped my fingers I had brought Zoë and Artemis with me," Stay here." I muttered opening the doors of the Fates.

" I wish for something." " And that is?" I glared at the fate she knew what I wanted.

Returning to my horny girls I was attacked with kisses.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[LEMON WARNING LEMON WARNING]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

I watched Artemis and Zoë undress, unconscionably rubbed my erection, the two looked at me and bit their lips," Your wearing to much cloths Hope."

I smirked as I slowly removed my shirt revealing my feminine 6 pack…It was a soft 6 pack so it looked good not overly muscular, as I pulled my pants down they ripped my bra off revealing my C+ breast's and they both took one into their mouths…If they thought getting a moan out of me was going to be easy…it wasn't.

Zoë frowned visibly," Don't you like?" I arched an eyebrow and motioned her to look at my boy short where my erection was standing proudly," I'm scared…How…How big is it?"

I thought," I haven't really been keeping track of it now that I think of it…" Artemis looked a bit concerned," Can't we measure it now?" I sighed I really just wanted to make sweet love to them both all night.

I snapped my fingers as a tape measure appeared I laid back and pulled my boy shorts off they both gasped," How will that even fit?!"

A few minutes later both of them looked at me," 15'in." I furrowed my brows," Hope…I'm nervous…" they both muttered at different times," Well…I just happen not to have lube with me…So-"

Zoë licked my shaft one side as Artemis did on the other," So a blowjob would do." I finished biting my lip as Artemis would take it in her mouth and then Zoë," Oh my gods." My head fell back into the pillow I was in heaven…But making me cum wouldn't be easy of course I am the Creators daughter.

I could have make lube appear by a snap of my fingers but Artemis and Zoë didn't seem to mind.

Good thing my room was sound proof because Artemis and Zoë…They talk real dirty if my mother who is away heard any of the words they were saying she'd make them eat soap.

Nearly an hour later I was ready," Who's first?" I questioned they glanced down at my groin I stared at them.

" Ill go first." Zoë said before laying down Artemis held her hand as I positioned myself at her entrance…," Ready?" she nodded I pushed in slowly until I hit her hymen…I took a deep breath I leaned down giving Zoë some body comfort as Artemis stroked her hair softly.

I pushed through her virginity earning a scream of pain from Zoë it broke my heart I kissed tears away as Zoë whimpered softly Artemis pecked her several times on her quivering lips.

She nodded slightly giving the okay for me to go.

I thrusted softly into her at first as her moans escalated yelling at me to go harder and faster. I was moving at inhumanly speeds she came several time before I did, Luckily I couldn't get her pregnant…yet.

She was out of breath, Zoë sat up while mine and her fluids leaked out of her vagina she kissed me," Artemis?" Artemis laid down where Zoë was," It's…wet." I arched an eyebrow and gave out an small laugh," Uh." I pointed to my soft groin.

Artemis was giving me a hand job to get me hard whilst Zoë was still recovering, it'd take them awhile to get used to me.

When I was finally rock hard again we did the process again along with Zoë holding Artemis's hand and giving her kisses.

**The Next Morning**

I awoke with my two mates snuggled into both of my sides, I flashed to the restroom flash backs of all the rounds….there was 7 because…let me just say I love my powers I gave them enough energy to last.

" _Harder! Harder! Ah-Ah I'm coming!"_

I smiled at my reflection, I decided I'd make breakfast for them…Of course no powers Pfhh.

" _Fuck me Hope FUCK! Cum inside of me I want to feel your warm seed inside of me."_

Walking into the room I saw them stirring smiling I said," Good morning sweethearts." they both smiled at me obviously sore in their lower regions.

I set down the huge tray of food and their eye lit up," Thank You!" you said both pecking me on the lips multiple times," Only for my queens."

I walked into my walk in closet still talking to Zoë and Artemis," Would you like the hunt to visit?" I looked at my choices of shirts," Yeah!" Zoë shouted excited," My servants will help you…walk."

A shoe was thrown…And that shoe…hit me in the back of my head…it didn't hurt but WHY?! " What the hell!"

Artemis looked around the room innocently then her eyes met mine," What?" she smiled as Zoë giggled besides her," Ill kiss you it will be all slobbery!" " Gross."

My eyes darkened," That's not what you thought last night."

Artemis's eyes widened along with Zoë they both blushed and hid their faces.


	4. Chapter: 4

The Creators Daughters Mate

**GirlxGirl **

**Pairing: OCxArtemisxZoe **

**Rated: M**

*** If you have something against women with male genitals DO NOT READ ***

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

" Your going to meet my father today…" I said not worried dodging my robots attacks," What!?" They both yelled I turned," WATCH OUT!"

I stopped the robots blow still staring at the two I crushed his hands and slammed the robot into the ground," Piece of shit." I muttered," I'm going to take a shower…Wanna join?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

" Sorry but no we need to get ready." they bent over giving me a nice view of their asses," Fucking teases I swear." As I walked past them I went between them and gave the both a slap on the ass and RAN," HOPE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE."

I hid snickering," I am going to kill her."

I flashed behind them quietly then pushed them both against the wall they tried to get free but couldn't I made out with Artemis then I heard Zoë whining," I wouldn't forget you." I made out with her to they both had ravaged my dirty blonde hair.

_**RING RING**_

Zoë and Artemis panicked and screamed at me," Hey!" " Just by us some time so we at least look decent!" I eyed them up and down," You look fine to me."

" Hello Father."

***I'm skipping the meeting with her dad…**

I fell onto the bed and propped myself up with my elbows as I waited for my two lovers to come to bed.

Sighing I stood up going to look for the two.

Walking into the living room they both laid there cuddling…It was adorable, but I sort of disliked it not happening to me.

I sat at the other end of the couch figuring I should clean up. I snapped my fingers and everything was clean and fixed…even the couch.

I could hear shuffles coming near me," Cuddle us already!" Artemis demanded," Okay, Okay!" I flashed us to our bedroom and cuddled them 'till they fell asleep.

I flashed to Zeus's palace," Zeus." he looked at me," Yes?" he said," There will be a war with END." his eyes widened," Now END is my uncle, who I hate with a passion so start training your Demi gods…My warriors have already been training for thousands of years…" he nodded slowly calling a meeting," Oh and don't call Artemis…" I winked at him," She's a VIRGIN goddess!" " She's not so virgin anymore."

I flashed to my living room and conjured up two rings the first ring had silver diamond and read," _Forever & Always Arty_." with a small wolf engraved that one was for Artemis and the second one read," _Once In The Sky & Now Is Mine_." with a Bow engraved this one was for Zoë, and it also and a diamond.

I walked into the bedroom to see them stirring, this was very unexpected so as they stirred I snapped my fingers and a dim light of forest scented candles lit the room the sheets changed into silky silver as the pillow cases did to…knowing after I purposed I could get them pregnant so a box of…Godly condoms sat on the side table.

A box full of nectar and ambrosia sat on the same side table…lets just say that I wouldn't be able to hold myself back this time…I enchanted the bed to hold…It would break.

They both looked confused at the change of scenery.

They looked at me as they stood up rubbing their eyes," What's going on?" I got down on one knee," I know this isn't as special…And I actually do know nearly everything about you…sorta creepy-" they giggled softly," But uh…Will you marry me?"

" Yes!"

Hey both jumped on me and started kissing me," Now I can get you pregnant." I said," But I really don't want a child now." I continued they both looked hurt," No I do want to have children with you! But I'm only 18..." They seemed to understand.

They bit their lips," Don't you have condoms?" I gestured them to look at the box of condoms," Oh."

Tonight was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter: 5

***** The Creators Daughters Mate

**GirlxGirl **

**Pairing: OCxArtemisxZoe **

**Rated: M**

*** If you have something against women with male genitals DO NOT READ **

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

The hunt had come to visit, they have been playing around, talking, and crying from the reunion of there lost hunter Zoë.

Artemis glanced at me and smiled. So did Zoë, they confuse me.

They've been having strange mood swings, and have been sick…in the…mornings…I looked at both of them," _Father?" _I stood up shakily receiving looks from the hunt," Ill be right back…I just need some air." I glance at Zoë and Artemis and smiled.

Walking outside my father stood with his hands in his pockets and some birds surrounded him pecking at seeds," Father are…are they?" he glanced at me and took a deep breath," Daughter."

" I am very sorry I forgot to tell you." I raised my eyebrows in concern," Godly condoms do not protect the womb from your seed." my stomach dropped sorta like on a rollercoaster," Father. What are you saying?!"

He gave me a small smile and continued to look down at the doves," Beautiful birds aren't they?" " Yes father beautiful birds."

" Your wives are pregnant."

I swallowed hard," Father…" " Wanna know something?" I looked at him as he bent down gently picking up a dove.

" I've always admired these birds. Their beautiful creatures, and are meant for love." " If you really love them-" " Are you expecting me to leave them?"

He took a deep breath once again," No, I know you would never, and I know you'd be a good father to these children growing in the wombs of your mates."

He smiled happily as the dove flew off out of his hands, he turned to me," Be a good father to these children." " Remember, if you need anything-" he emphasized anything," Anything Ill be here." he smiled and walked away.

_**Couple Of Hours Later**_

I've been a mess so far. I can't sleep, can eat. Seriously I'd love these children 'till my last breath but. I'm just not ready.

Glancing at Artemis I say," Your pregnant." I sigh," H-How did y-you figure out?" " Zoë is to."

Zoë sat next to Artemis, I looked up into Silver and dark eyes.

" My father confirmed it." " I know your not ready for a-" " I am ready Artemis."

They shuffled towards me," I want to be a good father to these children." " Plus even if I hadn't of found out now I would of found out when you started showing."

Artemis and Zoë stifled a sob I pulled them close.

" I swear Styx I will be here for these children."

I touched both of their stomachs as lightning thundered sealing my promise forever.


End file.
